Jinx!
by Rose Dragonfly
Summary: For all who have played the game, the Legend of Zelda, I am sure that all of you have noticed how quiet Link is in each one. And how he always has a little guide who is small enough to ride on his back or hover around his head. What's Link's real story?
1. Chapter 1

Summer comes around quick around to Hyrule. Cicadas cry, grasshoppers chirp, evil creatures, unfortunately, lurk... But I, Link, cannot say not a single word because I am always silent, right? I only nod, I only shake my head in answer to questions. Sure, I yell a lot, and scream a lot, and gasp and shudder a lot, but I never talk. I sigh and I keep walking through the grass, but the annoying fairy, Navi, stops me, "Hey, we need to go see Zelda!"

I shake my head.

"We really need to go!"

Again I shake my head and set off to the Kakariko Village instead. I hear the fairy grumble behind me. She always wants to get right to the places and the quests, but I like to take my time. Zelda can wait. I mean, what's the point of seeing a princess who you'll never be rewarded by anyways? Whenever I finish a quest for her, or save her life, she gives me nothing, not even a little peck on the cheek. And I can't ask for one because that would be strange, and I also have that problem about me talking anyways. Dude, that farm girl at the Lon Lon Ranch has given me more.

"Link, we need to _go see Zelda!_" Ugh, the stupid fairy wheedles again as I walk up the steps to the village. Won't she just shut up? "Wait, where are we going to do here, Link?" Navi changes the subject as she notices that I have stopped by the doctor's office. "Link? _Link!_"

I walk inside and close the door on the fairy right as she begins to say something else. I smile as I hear a small thud on the door. I walk to the counter where a nice lady greets me, "Welcome, how may I help you?"

I point to the schedule list as Navi somehow appears back next to me.

"Ah yes! Mr. Link I believe. The doctor's office is to the right!"

"Wait, when did you schedule an appointment?" Navi exclaims as I walk inside the office door.

An old bald man with spectacles and a white beard and mustache greets me jollily, "Welcome Link! How may I help you, Chosen One?"

I try to make him figure out what I'm trying to say. _I need help_. Navi tries to interpret, "Uhh, he needs a... a... a bandage?" I growl and shake my head. Where's a piece of paper. I need a piece of paper! "He needs... head-ache medicine?" I shake my head violently again, giving Navi an evil eye. "Oh, he's hungry!"

_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!! _I think to myself and shake my head. I take out my sword in desperation and begin engraving something into the wall, to the doctor's protest. I write out, _Say the following._

The doctor looks at the letters I write under the instructions for a while and finally says, "...Baldor...?"

"YES!!!" I scream finally.

"Whoa, you've never spoken before, Link. How did that happen. All this time and I thought you were a mute!" Navi says.

"My name isn't Link! It has always been Baldor. But one day I was jinxed and so there for could not talk at all because no one ever said my name. Eventually people began to forget what my name was and began calling me Link."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Are you dim? I couldn't! And Navi," I put my hand on her small shoulder sincerely, "You're horrible at reading."

"Wait," the doctor said at a loss, "your name is really Baldor?"

"Yeah."

"You know," Navi said, "your voice is really high-pitched. I would've never guessed."

"Thank you so much, Doc!" I shake his hand, and jump up in the air and both Navi and I say at the both time, "YES!!"

"Jinx!" Navi says to me and I fall to my knees in defeat.

Dang it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, to the requests of some people: Chapter two!!! :D**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda nor Nintendo. I guess I needed to say that, right?)**

Chapter Two!!

Well, unfortunately, the doctor died of a heart-attack soon after I was jinxed again, and the lady at the desk left for home, now unnerved by my presence. I grumble and growl as I walk through the plains of Hyrule as Navi wheedles again, "We need to go see Zelda, Link!"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! _I scream in my mind and pull at my hair in frustration. It's like having schizophrenia when you have a fairy. I try to tell her my real name, but my tongue gets all twisted. Stupid jinx! Those jinxes really _do_ take effect here. You lucky bums at home are better off!

"_We_ _need to, Link!_" Navi protests again.

I don't care if the stupid princess gets kidnapped anymore! How am I supposed to talk and communicate with her anyways when I cannot utter a word? I am very, very unlucky. That doctor was the only guy in the village who could really read. Those villagers need to teach their kids, gosh darn it!

"We _really_ should go to the castle, Li..." Navi begins to say, and I swat at her like a fly in annoyance. My name's not Link!

I stop and gasp, _Zelda could probably read! I _do_ need to go see her!_ I suddenly run, to Navi's bewilderment, and almost reach the castle-town's entrance, and swear as I see the draw bridge close as night approached. I jump at the lifting bridge, grab a hold of its edge, and hoist myself onto the other side, tumbling down onto the tumbling cobblestone street. A guard sees what I have done, and seizes me by my shirt collar.

"You're not going to go and raid any houses, you little burglar," the guard grumbles at me, as he – to my surprise – throws me _over_ the protecting wall and down into the moat. I resurface, spitting out the water and swimming to land.

"Ah, that's too bad," Navi reappears next to me as dry as a warm loaf of bread.

_It will be bad for you if you don't keep that mouth of yours shut!_ I think. I sit on the ground, freezing in the cold night. I have no firewood, but then I remember something: I have that magical spell called Din's Fire! I stand up, full of hope, and yell out as I call upon the spell. A large dome of fire forms around me and expands until it disappears. Well, I feel warmer now, but now I'm surrounded by a circle of burning grass. It was summer, of course! How could I have been to stupid?! The grass was DRY!

"Link?" Navi hovers higher into the air and escapes from the ring of fire. "Why did you do that? You know, that wasn't a really good idea."

I growl, and jump into the moat, which was the only way of escape. That was completely useless. I got dry just to get drenched again. I sigh and escape to land on the other side of the fire, and sit in the grass, holding myself in a tight ball to try to keep warm.

Well, it's morning now and the bridge just lowered down. I jumped up in excitement and began to rush inside when I was pushed off the bridge by a white horse, and it galloped away. That was the princess, shoot! Now what?!? I crawl to the grass once again, aware that another set of horse-hoof steps were behind me and I turn around to see an ugly man with weird greenish-tan skin and red hair.

"Did you see a white horse come this way?" he asked me.

I come closer to him, my sword drawn. I hold out my arms and try to show him that I am begging. _Please help me! Please,_ I think. I open my mouth, but I yell and fall backwards as the man throws a spell at me.

He laughs, "You think you can beat me, kid? You got some guts."

_No, no! That's not what I meant to say! Say my name! _I sit there and begin to write in the dirt: The name's Baldor.

"Well, little 'hero' we may meet again, now that I know your name, Balroar."

_No! That's not my name! He read it wrong, nooooo!!!_ I pound the ground in frustration as he leaves.

"Hey, Bal-Link," Navi begins, "Wait, that's your name, right?"

My hopes lift as she begins to say my real name but then I droop in sadness. _She almost did it... She almost said my name!_ I shake my head, hoping to get a different name.

"Wait is it Bal... Um..."

I perk up in excitement.

"Balador?"

My heart beats faster as I grow frantic, _she almost has it. Gosh darn it, why does she have to have such a bad memory? _I shake my head vigorously.

"Ba..."

I hold up my fists in impatience, waving them around frantically.

"Bald..."

I begin to hyperventilate in excitement.

"Baldroar?"

NOO!!! I shake my head again.

"Ohhhh! I remember! It's Bob!"

I shake my head, my eyes are ready to pop out from my high blood pressure.

"Billy Bob. Billy Bob Joe."

I signal her to go back.

"Bob? Baldroar?"

I signal to stop.

"Baldroar? I almost got it?"

I shake my head.

"Ohhh! You're name's Ganondorf! Now I remember!"

NOOO! I try to speak again but my tongue twists again. I shake my head.

"Baldo...?"

Oh, come on! Add the R! Add the R! I try to growl, making something that almost sounds like an R.

"Rrrrr? Oh, add it to the end of what I just said?"

I nod my head, falling to my knees, begging up to her.

"Baldrrr!"

No! I shake my head again, sinking lower to the ground in despair.

"Ah, it's okay, Baldor, I'm sure we'll find your real name."

"OH MY GOD!" I scream finally, jumping up and down in victory. She said my name on accident! "You finally said my name!!!"

"Whoa, you sound like a girl."

"Shut up." I hug her, "Thank you, Navi!" I hear no response from the little creature, and I let go of her. I think I smashed her a bit.

**It's okay, everyone! Navi was fine in the end! And Link skipped around Hyrule gaily, singing in his squeaky and hoarse voice, bringing down Ganondorf one musical note at a time. :)**


End file.
